Expecting Change
by M14Mouse
Summary: Lily didn't know what to expect after becoming a Master. Lily doesn't know what to make of Theo and his new growing herd of goats. Oh, Theo isn't allowed to name things…ever.


Expecting Change

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Lily didn't know what to expect after becoming a Master. Lily doesn't know what to make of Theo and his new growing herd of goats. Oh, Theo isn't allowed to name things…ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Lily didn't know what to make of the new goats. One day, Theo had one goat and the next…he had five more.

When she asked where he got the other goats from, he had this look on his face and turned to look at Goat.

Goat looked happy and just wagged his little tail.

She kind of giggled at that.

But the new goats were kind of cute. All with those eager faces just looking at her and demanding her attention. Theo said that she is a sucker to their ways. She just snorted.

Theo was a bigger softie than she was because he totally spoils Goat.

Of course, Goat totally adores Theo in return. So, it is adorable watching them "talk to each". Although, she wasn't sure if they could understand Theo…she always got the impression that they did understand him especially after the vet incident.

She almost felt bad for the police officer.

The only thing that drives her nuts was Theo's inability to name his goats. Sure, she should have gotten the hint with Goat.

Goat's name kind of fit Goat.

But Theo had to go and name the rest of his little herd…the most…ridiculous names! There is Black, White, Mrs. Goat, Mohawk, and Star. Poor things.

Mrs. Goat gave birth to some of the cutest baby goats ever. He named Peter and Pan.  
AFTER THE PEANUT BUTTER!

Who does that?!

"Would you prefer I name them Bobby and Bob or Ben and Jerry?" Theo asked.

"NO!"

"Then what should I have called them?"

"I don't know. Something original?!" She said as she folded her arms across her chest. She had no idea what she would call them but something better than peanut butter.

"Lil…animals don't response to names. They respond to tone. Peter…Pan come here," Theo said softly. The two little goats came rushing over and stumbled to Theo's side. He smiled softly as he stroked their heads. She couldn't help but smile back. She took a seat next to them. Peter…she think…stumbled over to get her attention. She grinned as she stroke his fur.

"I know…I know. It just seemed strange."

"What does?"

"You seemed so domestic."

"Excuse me?" Theo said.

She almost laughed at him right there.

"You and the house and the goats...We always talked about seeing the world when we became Masters."

He had this look on his face then he started to chuckled along with her.

"I think this only temporary. Well…the goats aren't but the house is. I still plan to see the world and if my new task is indication…I will be seeing a lot of the world. So are you," Theo said.

She nodded her head.

"I am kind of nervous and excited. I get to meet the other Masters from the other schools. There is so much to learn before I go. I wondered why that I got chosen. Casey would be better at it than me," She said.

"You are much more of a people person than me or Casey. Beside, Casey is busy being headmaster," Theo said with a smirk.

She grinned and bumped his shoulder.

"Be nice."

"I am. Although, I think Casey will be good for the school," Theo said thoughtfully.

She had to agree with him on that. Casey was good for the school and he seemed to love it…most of the time. He did complain about the paperwork.

"I thought that you wanted the job."

Theo snorted.

"I don't like kids, Lil."

She grinned.

"A little bat told me that you have two students…"

"Victor and Reese are different!"

She giggled softly.

"You are a big softie."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. I still surprised that you threatened to eat that guy."

He made a face.

"I wasn't going to actually eat him. The man was irritating me. Beside, he would probably taste terrible."

She laughed.

"Still…everyone knows you have a big heart," She said.

"And yet…I am playing politician."

"I thought the word was diplomat."

"Diplomat is a fancy word for a politician," He said.

"Come on…you enjoy it."

"I do but it isn't what I expected."

"Me either. But do you regret? Becoming a master?"

"No. You?

She thought about it for a moment. At one time, she would have been scared but now…now…it was different.

"No."

"Good."

And that was that.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
